kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Aqua
Playable She's been shown in battle but this article doesn't clearly address this, is she playable? This would make her the first playable female if she is (nice triva) Lego3400 16:54, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Well, if it says she has a boss fight, Tetsuya Nomura talked about her battle style, and there are 3 story lines, what more proof do you need? Besides, Larxene is going to be the first playable female. I don't think anymore needs to be said, but since 358/2 days comes out before Birth by Sleep, then yes, Larxene will be the first playable female Kaihedgie 01:53, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Actually, both Larxene and Xion are playable. Thing is, you have to unlock Xion and Larxene is immediately playable. Either way, both of them are the first playable females. Aqua = Kairi's Unbirth ? Okay. I mentioned this in Talk:Ven. Thought I'd mention it here since this is the talk page for Aqua. From what we've seen, Sora turned into a Heartless (but was saved by Kairi), Roxas is his Nobody, and Ven is his Unbirth - heart, body and soul. Kairi lost her heart and remained in a comatose state. She didn't turn into a Heartless because her heart was pure. When Sora sacrificed his heart to free Kairi, Kairi's Nobody, Namine, was born. So could Aqua be Kairi's Unbirth ? Or, can we say that Kairi doesn't have an Unbirth because while she lost her heart, she still had the soul in her, that kept her in a comatose state ? Troisnyxetienne 15:36, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Ok, first of all, a Nobody is both the body and soul. But This could be true. We know an Unbirth is the opposite of human life, that could mean their life is backwards, meaning an Unbirth's death results in a Human's birth. Terra's death= Riku's birth Aqua's death= Kairi's birth Ven's death= Sora's birth ... But that this would disprove my "Terra=Xehanort" theory. I suppose either is possible. Xnaminex 20:33, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :The issue is, in one trailer, you see Terra looking at 4 year old Sora and Riku playing. XienZo 04:19, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Ohhh...not another one. I dun't want to seem rude or anything, but the thought of her bein' an Unbirth seems so unlikely. Aqua may seem to share a similar name meaning to Kairi, it matters not at all. Kaihedgie 08:23, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Well the only reason why I started this thing is because Kairi has a Nobody ! She should be an exceptional case ! Troisnyxetienne 13:08, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Truth be told, she's not. She's already got two connections as it is. Do you really believe Kairi needs a third one because of a name meaning? We don't even really know the origins of them other than the fact that they are connected to the Heartless or Nobodies, nor do we even know if they can assume human forms. Kaihedgie 17:57, 9 January 2009 (UTC) I don't know. Well, we'll just wait and see what Tetsuya Nomura will have to say about this. As far as I can see, Sora and Kairi were the two exceptional cases. I somehow believe Terra hasn't really got a connection to Riku as many people speculate, but Sora and Kairi ? Also, it said rather explicitly that something happened to Ven and Aqua (for Terra to be calling out their names in Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+). That something could've been death, who knows ? Then again... remember one of the Secret Ansem Reports ? All the hypotheses of Ansem the Wise and Organization XIII were shattered by three strong-hearted individuals - Sora, Riku and Kairi. Troisnyxetienne 02:10, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Better Aqua Picture Can we get a better picture of Aqua? We never seem to have a good picture of her. Aqua's outfit D: Hasn't anyone around here noticed that it looks quite similar to a certain manly, thong-wearing black mage? Battle Scenes? In the article it says that there are battle scenes of Aqua in the forest of Snow White's world. Is that true? If so could someone show me? -xNaminéx Thank! And yeah, I think it should go in the article. Thanks agian. ^_^-xNaminéx Outfit Has anyone else noticed that the 'buckle' in the middle of Aqua's outfit looks like the nobody symbol upside down?Pizzahut101 01:02, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Yes, it does look a little, indeed! Perhaps her connection to Xemnas and Xehanort? User:Death-Messenger, 20th August 2009. Plyable Kairi's Mother?! I have studied a little: Kairi came from Radient Garden. So far, we only met her grandma and it's hinted she's dead. We never hear from her parents. Aqua is a Keyblade Warrior and Kairi is a Princess of Heart and both were alive before Radient Garden was destroyed. Her appearance hints she is, at least, 20 years old. What if she's Kairi's Mother?! This could be the explanation for her likeness to Kairi! It would make sense Kairi, being a Princess of Heart, was daughter of a Keyblade Master! Maybe that would even explain why the Keyblade chose Sora! When the Heartless stole her Heart, the Keyblade went to her closest friend so he could help her, and it only happened to him because none of the other princesses were descendents from Keyblade Wielders! Makes Perfect Sense to me! That also explains why she is the only Princess of Heart that fights, while all the others are just "Damsels in Distress"! It's in her Blood! Aqua & The Slipper Besides, that would be the very definition of "meddling" and that's not allowed XD -- 22:21, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Nah I don't think it'll happen, it goes against every Disney-like fairy tale concept. Besides it would look bad for the Disney Princessess franchise xD!! Maybe the enemies attack before she tries it on, it gets shattered and Cindirella takes out her slipper? *shrug* -- 22:35, 27 August 2009 (UTC)